Never Wanted To Dance
by Horribibble
Summary: I never wanted to dance with nobody but you... BeatxNeku. Lemon, oneshot.


_A/N: Thank heavens for Katraa, a favorite author of mine, whose sheer awesomeness motivated me to get off my ass and **contribute **__to the greatness that is TWEWY slash fiction. I haven't seen any Beat/Neku goodness yet, so I thought I'd pitch in with some fresh pairings. I'm insanely happy that there's a section for this, now, so I'll get cracking. - –Leheart-_

_WARNINGS: Herein there lies vulgar language, some violence (purely deserved, of course), and some descriptive sex. A few "nono" words have been used. If this hits your unhappy button, get out now. It's not going to change if you stare at it a while. I tried to keep them in character, but they may seem a little odd. Forgive me. Also, this is a somewhat fangirlish description of sex between two males. I do not have experience here, but rest assured, everything is not actually roses and twinkly "I love you" lights. It hurts. Finally, there is slight body-mod, if you can really call it that._

_**Disclaimer:** The World Ends With You and the characters therein belong to Square Enix. The song used belongs to Mindless Self Indulgence. I'm not making any money on this. _

* * *

_-Denotes lyrics-_

_Denotes thought_

"Denotes speech"

Post-game. I have not played Another Day or acquired the Secret Reports yet, but I shall.

* * *

_Song used: Never Wanted To Dance.  
Both the original and The Birthday Massacre Remix work, I listened to both as I wrote this.  
_

_Artist: Mindless Self Indulgence_

_Album: If_

* * *

_Finally: This is my first lemon. Ever. Have mercy for any odd language. O.o_

_And now…._

* * *

Never Wanted To Dance

-Vy-

(I have an insane amount of aliases, just freaking ask. u.u)

* * *

_-There is nothing you can try that I have not already done to myself  
There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself  
There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself  
There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself-_

Neku sighed as he watched Shiki whirl around the dance floor.

The girl had gained quite a bit of self confidence since their escapades in the Shibuya Underground.

Now here she was, in the middle of a packed club endorsed by The Prince himself, grinding and gyrating with a floor full of total strangers.

Even with his changed attitude, this place made Neku enormously uncomfortable.

There were too many people, and every last one of them was too close for comfort, but he hadn't the heart to pull his friend away, and he couldn't just leave without her.

He looked over to see Rhyme shrug helplessly as she herself was pulled onto the dance floor.

Her brother had been smart enough to opt out when she told him she was going clubbing with Shiki, but when she'd spotted Neku with Shiki's claws in his arm, she'd apologized for not dragging him along.

She had been kind enough to sit out with him for a while, but he didn't expect her to cancel her plans just because he was uncomfortable here.

_-Be nice  
Be nice to me  
Don't let me  
Be nice  
Be nice to me- _

Neku sighed.

This was nuts.

All of the tables were taken, so he had no choice but to stand beside the pulsing floor, deftly dodging the grasping hands.

It was just _wrong_, the way these people were packed together, a step above fucking with their clothes that drenched in sweat.

_-Don't let me go  
I am too cool for the second grade-  
_

He cringed inwardly.

The sheer smell of this place must be nasty after a full night's business.

He nearly screamed when he was caught off guard, a pair of beefy hands pulling him from safety and into the mass of foreign bodies.

He struggled, freaking out at the feeling of such total closeness as he was pulled into a larger, sweaty body.

_-I'm amazed  
I'm afraid  
I am too cool for the second grade-  
_

"Hey there, pretty boy. Y'got a name for me?"

He smelled like cheap alcohol.

"Yeah. Asshole. Now let me go!"

"Aw, hey, now that's not very nice."

He felt himself pulled closer to that massive body, his backside grinding hard against the man's apparent erection.

Suddenly, he felt as if he might be sick.

_-There ain't nothing  
You can do  
That I have not already done to myself-_

"Let…let go of me, jackass!"

"Playin' hard to get, are ya? What's a pretty fairy like you come for, but to get laid?"

Neku struggled against the muscle-headed man's grip, but it wasn't looking good for him.

Chances began to look even more dim when the man began to mess with Neku's pants.

_Shit…stop it! Stop! Stop touching me! I don't want it! I don't—_

"Wh-who's saying I'm not here with someone else?!"

"Ha. Who'd leave a pretty little hole like you all by himself?"

"I…unh…stop it!"

He felt himself being squeezed _hard_ through the material.

The nausea was getting heavier, and silently, he wished that he _could _be sick, just so this guy would _let him go._

"So? Who're you here with?" The man laughed, a deep, offensive sound.

"Me."

_-I never wanted to dance with nobody but you  
But you wouldn't take no for an answer you fking bitch  
I never wanted to dance with nobody but you-  
_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you G-D!_

Neku looked up to find that the crowd had made space for a rather displeased-looking Beat, who now stood before the pair with his arms crossed.

…He was wearing different clothes…

"Beat?"

_So he came after all. What for?_

"So? You gonna let my boyfriend go, or am I gonna have to lay the _Beat_down on ya?"

His boyfriend? Neku almost laughed. Beat could be one hell of an actor.

On any standard day, Neku could see him striking that familiar "Getitaway!" pose at the mention of a gay relationship.

"Ooooh, I'm scared. You're a pretty tough-lookin' guy, but why can't I picture you bein' enough for this pretty-boy here? He needs a _real man,_ you know?"

He could _feel _the slimy smirk in those words.

"Guess that means you out a job, huh, gramps?"

_-I never wanted to dance with nobody but you.-_

The man let go of Neku and lunged for Beat with an angry shout.

_Beer got the best of him. _Neku registered briefly, before…

"Shit! Beat, move!"

Beat dodged out of the way, leaving the man to run into an unsuspecting couple before being pushed away.

"How's it goin', Phones?"

"…Where's your hat, man?"

"Uh…oh. Left it at home, ya know?"

_Ah!_

"Shit, Beat, look out!"

_-I never wanted to dance with nobody  
But you wouldn't take no for an answer you fking bitch-  
_

Beat ducked, slamming his elbow into the man's stomach as the bottle swung past the space previously occupied by his head.

"That all ya got, gramps?" Beat smirked, bringing his fists up.

"Not necessary, sir." A semi-interested security goon nodded to him before grabbing the man by the neck of his t-shirt before hauling him off, still gasping for air.

"Punk thinks he can take me? Yeah-fuckin'-right." Beat snorted, preening as the crowd finished admiring and went back to humping, giving them a respectful amount of space.

_Rhyme and Shiki are somewhere in the middle of this, wondering what the hell just happened._

_  
_"Hey…uh…Beat, I thought you were staying home?"

"Well, hell, man, I didn't know you'd be comin'. Found out afta Rhyme called me."

"So you came to keep me company, huh?" Neku quirked a brow, taunting.

He wasn't expecting to be pushed up against his friend by the closing crowd.

"D-damn. Sorry."

"Hey, man. Who's sayin' I mind?"

Neku blinked up at him as if he'd just had ice water dumped on him, "Huh?"

"I was…kinda hopin' ya'd dance wit' me, yo."

"Dance? With you?"

"Ouch! Damn, man, ya didn't have to say it like _that, _yo."

"No! No! I…uh…don't mind. I mean, as long as you don't try to molest me or anything…I guess it's…kind of all right. I mean, you did save me a minute ago…"

_-Be nice-_

He shrugged nervously as he moved closer to Beat, attempting to get the hang of the movements and blushing as he felt strong hands on his hips.

"Like this, yo."

He blushed at the feeling of hot breath on his ear.

"Y-yeah."

His hips followed the motion, eliciting a pleasant sensation.

He bit his lip.

_Ah…._

"M-more…"

"Whawazzat, Phones?" Beat grinned into his neck, moving his hips to emphasize his nickname, "I couldn't _hear_ ya."

"B-Beat…what're you…?"

"Hey, I thought ya was supposed to be the brains a this outfit." Another movement of his hips.

_Okay. He is __**definitely **__doing that on purpose._

He was beginning to understand the motivation of the great humping mass around him…and the smell had already faded from his notice.

When he felt one of Beat's strong hands trail down to press against his bottom, pulling him closer to that delicious sensation, he had to fight to keep from moaning.

"Ya like that, Phones?"

"_Yes_, you idiot." Neku hissed, "Happy? I _like _it. I fucking _love _it."

"_Reeeally?_" Beat taunted, "Ya want _more_?"

"Are you _sick_ or something?"

"Think I might have a fever, yo, but hey, you're _hotter 'an me._"

_Is he __**high?**_

_  
-Be nice to me-  
_

Neku shook his head, "You're acting _really_ weird, Beat."

"Nah, Phones, I bin' waitin' for this."

"...Wait. What?"

"Want you, stupid. _Bin_ wantin' you."

"...You have, huh?"

"Uh-huh. And now, see, I got this little _problem._"

Neku was quiet for a moment, then…

"I think I've got the same problem…"

"So," Beat smirked, "How we gonna solve this?"

"I'll leave that one up to you, _Daisukenojo-kun._"

Beat paused for a moment before biting down on the flesh of Neku's shoulder, "Just for that, yo, I'm gonna fuck ya til ya can't see straight no more."

_- Don't let me-_

"Go for it." Neku gasped, grabbing hold of Beat's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Ya better not bitch about it later, yo."

"Promise, _Dai-chan._ Now _help_ me."

"You got it, man. C'mon."

Beat wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him through the crowd like a true body-displacement expert.

___-Be nice  
Be nice to me-  
_

They made their way through the Scramble with little difficulty.

No one really wanted to screw with a guy like Beat, especially not when he looked so determined.

People nearly wandered into traffic trying to get out of their way.

After the crowded intersection passed them by, it was a rather quick trip to the A-East motel that Beat seemed a little too familiar with.

He greeted the desk clerk with familiarity, catching the thrown key and proceeding quickly to the stairs.

"…Beat? What…?"

"Been comin' here since I was little. Told ya me and my folks didn't get along."

"…How long?"

"It ain't that important, Phones. C'mon, we almost there."

Beat unlocked the door to the room and shut it behind them, letting out a little shout when Neku pushed him back against the door, the key dropping from his fingers.

"Wh-whoa."

___-Don't let me go  
I am too cool for the second grade-_

"I could _kill _your parents." Neku growled, sucking gently at Beat's exposed neck, as Beat had done to him earlier.

"Ah…nah, yo. Rhyme'd be pissed." Beat panted, pulling his shirt up and over his head, revealing two glinting piercings, one in each nipple.

Neku smiled, leaning in to kiss one before tugging on it with his teeth.

"F-fuck, yeah…"

Neku moved back to allow the removal of his own shirt, the movement jostling his trademark headphones.

"Hey, think the world'll end if I take these off ya?"

_Ironic. "The World Ends With Me", right Mr.H?_

Neku grinned, "We'll see, huh?"

Beat sucked on his neck gently, and the background music to the event disappeared.

Neku could hear everything for the first time in a long time.

And the feeling was incredibly erotic.

_____-I'm amazed-  
_

The world as a whole assaulted his senses in those pressing moments.

The sound of his headphones hitting the floor, the chord still connected to the player in his pocket…

The sound of Beat's hands sliding over his bared skin, lips smoothing over the soft flesh….

The sound of their labored breathing….

The sound of another person, pure and unadulterated, but with just a little bit of himself mixed in.

For a moment, it was the most frightening thing he'd ever heard.

…But when Beat's fingers slid his zipper down, reaching into his pants to give him a light squeeze, he let his head fall forward, the blonde's name escaping his lips.

And he liked that sound.

_____-I'm afraid  
I am too cool for the second grade-  
_

___"__Beat…_ah…more,_____ please…"_

Beat smiled against Neku's soft shoulder, nipping gently before pulling back, "You sure about this, Phones?"

"If you stop now, I will _hurt you_." Neku growled.

"Awright, awright," Beat soothed, kicking off his boots and socks before moving to remove Neku's pants, "Cute. You go clubbin' in sandals."

The redhead blushed, quickly shucking his own footwear.

"It seemed…ah…practical?" Neku squeaked as Beat attacked his pants once more, yanking them down along with his underwear, leaving him bare under the taller boy's gaze.

"Mmm…" Beat looked him over, gaze predatory.

"…This doesn't really seem fair."

"So whatcha waitin' for, Phones? You want it in writin'?"

He crossed his arms expectantly, challenging the smaller male to do something about the clothing situation.

Something in Neku snapped, and he found himself suddenly determined to give the tables a good, hard turn.

He pressed close to Beat once more, enjoying the feeling of hot, wet kisses on his bare skin as he undid the fastenings of the bigger male's pants.

And damn, he was bigger—and apparently going commando.

Neku smirked.

This was going to be _fun._

"A-_ahh_!" Beat's head fell back at the unexpected heat, the bucking of his hips stopped by a firm hand.

"Sh-shit, Phones…what're…ya…ungh…"

Neku hummed around the flesh in his mouth, his tongue tracing the tip, then moving slowly down the underside before sliding back up and giving another soft suck.

Beat gasped at the sensations, but quickly pulled the redhead off, "_Shit_…much as I like that mouth 'uh yours, Phones, I ain't gonna be able to keep it up if ya keep _that_ up."

Neku looked up at him, eyes half-mast, "Mmm, you gonna make it up to me, then?"

Beat just grinned.

He cried out softly as Beat picked him up with little effort and threw him down on the bed, quickly ridding himself of his pants and climbing on top of the smaller boy.

_____-There ain't nothing  
You can do-_

"Gonna make you scream so loud, baby." He groaned, grinding his hips into the boy below him, creating a nice amount of friction for both of them.

"Ah…again…," Neku gasped, enjoying the new name almost as much as he enjoyed the press of the blonde's body, "Mh. Please…"

_______  
-That I have not already done to myself-  
_

"Heh."

Beat planted a kiss on Neku's lips, the first the two had shared. He moved to pull away, but Neku wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head back and his hips up.

Beat allowed his tongue out to play with Neku's, groping for the nightstand with his free hand, the other presently occupied with supporting his weight.

He grunted when his hand finally found what it had been searching for, dropping the hand lotion on the bed by Neku's naked hip.

The wet, sucking noises were almost enough to drive the redhead insane. If that hadn't been enough, the feeling of a moist, calloused finger working its way inside of him was quickly pushing him there.

"Aaaahhh! B-Beat, no…uhhh…."

Beat moved to prop himself up with his elbow, watching the other's face intently as he moved the first finger slowly in and out.

Damn, this boy was hot as hell, writhing, panting, and blushing underneath him—and he'd only given him this much so far.

Neku made a soft, distressed crying sound as he felt the finger withdraw, only to be replaced in addition to a second finger.

"Beat…Beat…m-more…..hannnh…"

Beat smiled lightly, moving just so to catch the drool on his tongue before tracing the younger boy's lips.

A third finger entered the boy, and his face twisted at the uncomfortable feeling.

"How you feelin', yo?"

Neku seemed to calm down a bit at the sound of his voice.

"It feels…nn…feels weird…"

"'Sa bout ta get worse."

"G-gee, thanks for the heads—UH!"

Beat twisted his fingers to hit that special spot inside of him, making the redhead see stars.

"Hey, Phones. Lookit what I found." He teased.

"Sh-shut up."

Beat laughed a little, coating himself liberally with hand lotion. He was pretty sure the initial entry was going to hurt like hell for the other boy, so he wanted to make the process as easy on him as possible.

Neku groaned at the loss of contact.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah."

"Like I said, ya better not bitch about it hurtin' later."

"Wouldn't dream of i—AHHH!" Neku's head fell back as Beat began to ease his way inside, breathing coming harder than before, "O—ow…ow…hhh."

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as Beat leaned in, kissing his face lightly and rubbing his stomach, "Loosen up, yo, or it's gonna hurt a whole lot worse."

Neku did his best to comply, wincing a bit as the foreign object slid in a bit further.

It took a while, but eventually, Beat was fully seated inside of the anti-social boy.

"Fuck, you feel good, baby."

Neku relaxed a bit more at the name, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the blonde above him.

He sobbed quietly, wondering when, exactly, this was supposed to feel good. He looked up at Beat, preparing to make an irritated accusation, but he was stopped short as Beat pulled out and slammed back in, facing far less resistance.

A high, keening cry escaped him, the mixture of sensations almost too much to handle.

"You like that?"

"Do…that…again."

"You got it."

Beat repeated the motion, drawing a sobbing moan from his smaller partner, "D-don't stop, Beat, don't you dare ever stop."

"'Wouldn't dream of it'," Beat repeated, moving to hook Neku's knees over his shoulders, and pressing down for deeper access, "Wouldn't want to."

Neku screamed as Beat hit the sweet spot, his knees pressed against his chest with the weight of the other's body.

The burning feeling in his stomach was coiling and spreading all at once, his toes curling in response to the stimulus.

"Beat…Beat…Beat…ahhh…."

He chanted the name like a mantra as the blonde picked up the rhythm, aiming for that special spot and hitting it almost every time.

"Nnnh, yeah, I hear ya. Keep sayin'…my name…jus' like that…"

It wasn't a problem, really. Neku didn't think he'd be able to say anything else ever again.

Except, perhaps, a choice vocabulary of 'please, yes, more, harder, and faster'.

All of these words seemed endless in supply as Beat slid in faster and faster, the feelings building higher and higher.

Beat reached up to grip Neku's neglected erection, stroking in time with his thrusts as he moved to kiss away tears that Neku hadn't been aware of crying.

_______-I never wanted to dance with nobody but you__  
But you wouldn't take no for an answer you fking bitch-_

"Y-yeah, that's it…Ah! _B-Beat_!" Neku cried, his body arching up against the other boy's larger one as his release splattered on their stomachs.

He fell back onto the bed, throat exposed to Beat's fevered kisses as he sobbed at the blissful sensations pulsing through him. It was good, and he'd _earned_ it.

Beat drew back, continuing his thrusts on ragged breath, allowing Neku a perfect view of his strained expression.

Neku chuckled softly, almost disbelievingly, as he buried his fingers in soft, blonde hair, dragging the other down for a kiss.

_________  
-I never wanted to dance with nobody but you-  
_

Beat gasped at the sudden sensation, his eyes flying open for just a moment before sliding closed again, a guttural moan vibrating through him and into Neku, just before his own release hit, his warmth spilling into the willing body below him.

Neku held on tight as Beat moved erratically, riding out the high before collapsing on top of him, allowing the pinned boy's legs to slide back onto the bed.

___________  
-I never wanted to dance with nobody but you-  
_

"Mmmm," Beat sighed, nuzzling absently into Neku's throat, kissing the sweaty skin gently before moving to kiss his jaw, just below his ear…his eyelids, his forehead, his mouth…

Neku sighed, equally content.

"Your sister's going to be worried. Shiki, too."

___________  
-I never wanted to dance with nobody-_

Beat wrapped his arms around Neku before rolling over, his chest serving as the redhead's pillow as he leaned back, a tired, sated smile on his face, "Nah."

"…Nah?"

"They're the ones 'at rented the room this time." He leaned in to peck Neku's lips, enjoying the shell-shocked look on the other's face.

"Wh-what?!"

"Told you, Phones…baby," Blue eyes stared into Neku's own, completely open, "Told you I bin' wantin' you."

_______________________  
-But you wouldn't take no for an answer you fking bitch-_

"Yeah…," Neku smiled shyly, "I 'bin wantin' you', too."

"Yeah. I thought so."

Neku wrinkled his nose cutely, "I'd hit you if I had the energy."

"I believe ya."

"Uh-huh…," Neku rested his head back against Beat's warm chest, "…'ll just have to do it in the morning."

Beat could feel him smile.

* * *

___________________________________A/N: Please read and review if you liked it. And feel free to contribute new pairings to the section. I'm well aware that Josh and Neku aren't the only slashable boys in the game. I intend to play with this quite a bit, so if you have any pairing requests, I'd be happy to give them a shot. __ I hope you enjoyed reading this. Pleasant dreams. _

___________________________________And yes, I'm still working on my other stuff. I'm just…er….distracted._


End file.
